This disclosure relates to record property synchronization in a network computing system. Many modern computing systems are network-based and use a client-server model where a plurality of client systems are in communication with a server system. In order for the network computing system to operate properly, data must be synchronized between the client systems and the server system. Initially, the client systems may obtain a collection of records from the server system. Once obtained, the collection of records may then be utilized locally within the client systems. Over time, the records within the server may change and diverge from what was originally provided to the client systems. As such, to maintain data consistency within the network computing system, the client systems must synchronize data with the server system.